The girl who wanted to write her name in the stars
by TheTimeLadyInPurple
Summary: Dans moins de 24 heures, Luna renoncerait à ce qu'elle était, à qui elle était. Dans moins de 24 heures, elle accomplirait ce pourquoi elle avait été créé. Toute son enfance, on l'avait préparer à ce grand jour. Le jour où elle deviendrai une Dame du Temps à part entière. Le jour où elle reprendrait le flambeau de son père.


Elle était allongée sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête brune, les yeux clos. En apparence, rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer de la parfaite quiétude dans laquelle elle était . Mais dans son esprit, la jeune femme tournait et retournait la même situation, sans jamais trouver de solution. Dans moins de 24 heures, Luna Saxon renoncerait à ce qu'elle était, à qui elle était. Dans moins de 24 heures, elle accomplirait ce pourquoi elle avait été créé. Toute son enfance, on l'avait préparer à ce grand jour. Le jour où elle deviendrai une Dame du Temps à part entière. Le jour où elle reprendrait le flambeau de son père.

Oui, Luna Saxon était de la race des Seigneurs du Temps, cette espèce disparue dans l'une des plus grande guerre qui déchira l'univers. Elle en était l'héritière, fille de l'un des derniers seigneurs du temps encore vivant, redouté de tous. Oui, elle était la fille du Maître. Et dans moins de 24 heures, elle prendra sa place et partira à la conquête des étoiles.

Las du tournoiement de ses pensées, Luna ouvrit les paupières, dévoilant une paire de prunelles d'un bleu profond, insondable. Elle se redressa en position assise et s'adossa à ses oreillers. Soupirant, elle tira de sous son chemisier une chaîne à laquelle pendait une lourde bague. Du bout des doigts , la jolie brune caressa l'objet. C'était une bague en argent, ayant en son centre une gravure sur un fond vert. D'après son coven, cette bague aurait appartenu à son père et la gravure serait du Gallifréen. Bien sûr, il lui était impossible d'un comprendre le sens, malgré le nombre incalculable de langues que lui avait fait ingurgité les membres de sa congrégation. Elle avait apprit tant de choses, obtenu tant de savoir en histoire, en sciences, en art. Son intelligence était sans égale. Tout comme sa solitude. Cloitrée depuis toujours, rare étaient les fois où on l'avait laissé sortir. Luna ne connaissait que peu de chose du monde extérieur et bien qu'elle craignait plus que tout le moment fatidique de son initiation, elle rêvait de partir d'ici et de découvrir le monde.

Luna balança les pieds hors de son lit et attrapa le carnet à la couverture bleu qui était jusque là posé sur son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit en son milieu et contempla sa propre écriture, fine et légèrement penchée. Elle relut plusieurs fois la liste qu'elle avait commencé à rédiger depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe de réflexion et elle mordilla le haut de la plume de corbeau qu'elle utilisait le plus souvent pour écrire.

"La Comédienne",

"La Solitaire",

"La Louve",

"L'apprentie",

"La Maîtresse",

"La Voyageuse"

Elle raya un à un les titres qu'elle avait écrit, aucun d'eux ne lui convenant parfaitement. En même temps, il était difficile de se choisir un nom qui remplacera à jamais celui que l'on porte, il est difficile de choisir un nom qui nous définira pour le reste de notre vie. Soudain, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. Luna trempa sa plume dans une encre bleutée et inscrivit un ultime nom dans son carnet. Elle referma celui-ci, le replaça sur son bureau et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle releva le rideau et regarda pour la dernière fois le paysage qu'elle avait tant observer pendant ces dix-huit longues années.

ooo

Le Monastère était perdu dans une des forêts les plus grandes d'Ecosse. Il fallait s'y enfoncer profondément pour peut-être en apercevoir les ruines austères et recouvertes de mousses et de feuillages . Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un camouflage issue d'une technologie extra-terrestre inconnue afin que les humains trop curieux ne s'aventurent pas trop près de ce lieu rempli de mystère. La nuit était tombée depuis peu et une lune timide éclairait l'immense bâtisse. Pas un oiseau ne chantait, pas un insecte ne crissait, comme si ils avaient compris que cette nuit était particulière.

Cependant, au sein du monastère, tout n'était qu'agitation. Tout devait être parfait pour ce moment que tous avaient attendu pendant dix-huit ans. Dans ses caves, des hommes -si s'en étaient bien- portant de lourdes toges noires, s'activaient autour d'une immense arche de métal recouverte d'un tissu afin d'en masquer ce qu'elle montrait. De temps en temps, des bruits inquiétants s'en échapper et bien que le tissu en masquer quasiment la globalité, une lueur bleu s'en échappait.

Bientôt minuit sonna. Deux hommes encapuchonnés prirent place de part et d'autre de l'arche de métal. D'autres se rassemblèrent devant celle-ci, tenant des bougies allumées à la main, ne laissant qu'une mince allée entre eux.

C'est alors que Luna fit son entrée, escorté par deux autres hommes. Vêtue d'une toge blanche, on ne lui retira son capuchon qu'une fois qu'elle fut face à l'arche. Ses cheveux bruns tombèrent en cascades de boucles sur ses minces épaules. On l'avait parée de rubis et de saphirs et pour être tout à fait honnête, la jeune femme était magnifique. Cependant on pouvait lire dans son regard de la peur. Etait-elle vraiment prête à cela ? Avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

-Luna Saxon, acceptes-tu le don qui t'est fait de voir le passé , le présent, ce qui sera et ce qui ne sera jamais ?

La jeune femme expira lentement puis releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Oui.

\- Renonces-tu à ce que tu es, à qui tu es ?

\- Oui.

\- Renonces-tu à t'appeler Luna Saxon et... - il marqua une pause pour lire le papier qu'il avait dans la main- à t'appeler l'Ecrivain ?

-Oui, répondit Luna, la voix tremblante.

Les deux hommes de chaque côté de l'arche prirent un bout du tissu qui couvrait celle-ci. Deux autres s'emparèrent des bras de Luna, afin qu'elle ne puisse fuir.

\- À présent, plonges ton regard dans le vortex du temps et admires sa complexité.

À ces mots les deux hommes tirèrent sur le tissu dévoilant l'intérieur de l'arche. Immédiatement Luna écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hurlement à glacé le sang. Elle rua , voulant à tout prit fuir, cesser de regarder ce qu'elle voyait. Elle aurait pu s'arracher les yeux si on ne l'avait pas tenu fermement. Elle supplia, pleura, et alors qu'elle sombrait dans la démence, alors que son esprit se brisait, elle sentit en elle une force insoupçonnée, indomptable. En cette instant, elle su que Luna Saxon était morte pour faire place à L'Ecrivain. Et, juste avant de s'évanouir de douleur et de fatigue, un sourire fou se dessina sur ses lèvres.

000

La douce chaleur de la lumière du soleil vint caresser sa peau blanche. La jeune femme papillonna lentement des cils avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Elle s'étira, levant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se leva d'un bond de son lit.

 _Boum Boum. Boum Boum._

Elle s'habilla en toute hâte, revêtant une chemise sans manches en cuir, son jean préféré et jeta sur ses épaules un long manteau violet. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval , passa un coup de rouges à lèvres sur sa bouche délicate, sourit à son reflet et attrapa ce qui était désormais son symbole, c'est-à dire sa plume et son carnet à la couverture bleue.

 _Boum Boum. Boum Boum._

L'Ecrivain était prête.

Elle avança dans le dédale des couloirs du monastère, cherchant le chef du coven. Elle voulait partir, maintenant et rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Elle le trouva dans son bureau, les bras croisés. De toute évidence, il l'attendait.

\- Bonjour à toi, dit-il

L'Ecrivain hocha simplement de la tête, sans émettre le moindre son.

\- Tu es resté endormi pendant quatre jours. Je suppose que tu dois être pressé de partir. Evidemment... Evidemment...

Il marqua une pause, espérant une réaction de la toute jeune Dame du Temps. Mais celle-ci resté muette, le regard hautain. Il fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

 _Boum Boum. Boum Boum._

\- Bien. Avant toute chose, je dois te donner ce qui te permettra de voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Ce qui te permettra de conquérir l'univers.

Il sortit de sous son bureau un coffret finement ouvragé, en chêne massif. L'homme l'ouvrit , dévoilant un étrange bracelet en cuir brun.

-Ceci, ma chère, est un manipulateur de vortex. Avec lui, rien ne pourra te résister. Prends le, il est à toi maintenant.

L'homme tendit le bracelet à la jeune femme qui s'en empara immédiatement. Elle le passa à son poignet droit. Et alors elle laissa exploser sa fureur et sa haine.

\- DIX-HUIT ANS ! DIX-HUIT ANS ENFERMEE ENTRE QUATRE MURS, SANS JAMAIS VOIR PERSONNE,SANS JAMAIS POUVOIR ME FAIRE DES AMIS ! TOUT CA POUR UNE CAUSE DONT JE ME CONTRE-FOU ! TOUT CA POUR VOS JEUX DE POUVOIR DE PACOTILLE !

Elle hurla, hurla, à s'en casser la voix. Quand elle n'eut plus rien à dire, elle se tu, reprenant difficilement sa respiration, ses deux cœurs battant la chamade. Elle se pencha en avant sur le bureau, plongeant son regard chargé de haine dans les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait créé et murmura une dernière phrase :

\- Vous avez cru pouvoir me contrôler, vous vous êtes lourdement trompés. Maintenant, je vais vous faire payer tout le mal que vous m'avez fait.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons , ouvrit le boitier qui permettait d'entrer les coordonnées et se volatilisa, comme par enchantement.

Le chef du coven en resta complètement quoi. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle allait se rebeller. Il se frotta les tempes, cherchant à garder son calme. Ils avaient un très gros problème sur les bras à présent. On lança des recherches, L'Ecrivain ne devait pas être très loin, elle ignorait où aller et, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, elle ne connaissait personne en dehors du monastère. D'une certaine manière, ils avaient raison, L'Ecrivain attendait la nuit, tapis dans les bois. Ils abandonnèrent rapidement les recherches, persuadés qu'elle allait revenir à eux d'elle-même.

L'heure de L'Ecrivain sonna.

 _Boum Boum. Boum Boum._

Armée d'un gros bidon d'essence qu'elle avait volé dans les réserves ainsi que d'une boite pleine d'allumettes, L'Ecrivain fit le tour du Monastère, s'appliquant à répandre le liquide noirâtre partout là où elle pouvait. Une fois cela fait, elle se plaça à l'entrée du monastère, craqua une allumette.

\- J'ai gagné murmura-t-elle avant de lancer l'allumette en l'air. Elle retomba sur la ligne d'essence et tout s'embrassa.

Quand l'alerte fut donnée, il était bien trop tard et personne ne survécut à l'incendie. Quant à L'Ecrivain, elle avait disparut, ne laissant derrière elle que l'écho d'un rire emplie de folie et de haine.


End file.
